My Rival
by Azusa TheBadGirl
Summary: Sasuke punya saingan baru dalam mendapat perhatian Naruto. "Rambut ku masih lebih halus dari miliknya.."  Hanya cerita ringan untuk menghibur..


Disclaimer: Naruto milik M.K

Summary: Sasuke punya saingan baru dalam mendapat perhatian Naruto. "Rambut ku masih lebih halus dari miliknya.."

**My Rival**

**By : Azusa TheBadGirl a.k.a Fujoshi Nyasar**

**:N:S:**

Untuk merayakan hari pernikahan mereka yang kedua, Naruto dan Sasuke memutuskan untuk membeli seekor kucing persia yang berusia sekitar satu tahun dengan warna _orange_-putih bertubuh gemuk. Kucing itu dimaksudkan untuk menjadi mengganti anak yang tidak mungkin mereka miliki. Yah, sebagai seorang laki-laki Sasuke tidak mungkin melahirkan anak. Dan berhubung kedua sama-sama menyukai kucing jadi mereka ingin memeliharanya seperti anak sendiri. Setelah urusan pembayaran selesai, Naruto dan Sasuke membawa 'anak' mereka pergi dari _pet shop_ beserta dengan makanan dan alat keperluan lainnya.

:N:S:

Naruto terlihat asik mengelus-elus Denka,'anak' angkat mereka. Saat Denka asik minum susu dimangkuk miliknya. Sasuke sendiri sedang membaca buku di sofa tak jauh dari Naruto dan Denka. _Well,_ hanya pura-pura membaca sebenarnya. Matanya sedang menatap tajam Denka. Denka sudah tiga bulan menjadi bagian dari anggota keluarga kecil mereka. Dan Sasuke sudah tidak menyukainya sejak beberapa waktu terakhir.

Alasannya? Tentu karena Naruto terlihat lebih memperdulikan Denka dibanding dirinya. Saat pulang kerja contohnya, Naruto lebih dulu mengelus dan menggendong Denka yang memang menantinya didepan pintu apartemen lalu baru mencium dahi Sasuke. Naruto lebih memilih memeluk Denka saat nonton TV bersama. Naruto yang sibuk memandikan Denka, Naruto lebih sering mandi bersama Denka dibanding dirinya yang jelas-jelas ist-err.. suaminya. Mereka bahkan jarang mandi bersama. Apalagi sejak ada Denka! Sasuke merasa diduakan!

Sasuke masih menatap tajam Denka, bahkan kali ini lebih tajam dari sebelumnya. Denka yang sudah selesai minum susu kini ada di pangkuan Naruto yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Ah, Denka-chan tubuhmu hangaaa~t," Naruto memeluk 'anak'nya dengan gemas.

"Bulumu juga halus dan lembut~ hehehehe.." tangannya asik membelai-belai tubuh Denka.

Sasuke yang merasa _jengah _dan cemburu berat mendengar pujian-pujian Naruto pada sang Kucing akhirnya bersuara.

Dengan nada sinis ia berkata, "Apa kau tidak bosan mengelusnya?"

"Hmm.. Tidak, tadi aku sudah meng_creambath_ bulunya loh! Supaya makin mengembang dan indah," ujar Naruto tanpa menatap Sasuke. Sama sekali tak menyadari aura kebencian dari belahan hatinya.

"Oh, pantas ada banyak bekas cakaran di wajahmu,"

"kalau untuk Denka sih, tidak apa-apa," ucap Naruto dengan senyum lebar. Wajahnya menunduk menatap Denka lembut.

Mendengar hal itu kedua tangan Sasuke terkepal erat menahan gejolak rasa cemburu yang kian membuncah.

"Kau memang rajin merawat bulunya, tapi rambutku masih jauh lebih lembut dan halus dari bulunya. Selain itu juga lebih wangi," ujar ketus.

"Shampo Denka-chan juga wa-," Naruto tak melanjutkan kata-katanya saat melihat wajah Sasuke yang menatap garang 'anak' angkat mereka. Sepertinya ia baru menyadari amarah Sasuke.

Senyum lembut kembali terukir dibibir Naruto."Benarkah rambutmu mengalahkan bulu Denka?" Tangannya terangkat menyentuh rambut Sasuke kemudian membelainya.

Sasuke menatap Naruto sebal, "Kau pikir aku kalah dari kucing?"

"Kau benar, lembut sekali," Naruto lalu menarik kepala Sasuke untuk menciumnya. "Dan wangi," dihirupnya dalam-dalam aroma yang keluar dari rambut Sasuke.

Denka yang tiduran di pangkuannya dipindahkannya kelantai. Kepala Saseke kini menggantikan posisi Denka di pangkuan Naruto. Dielus-elusnya rambut Sasuke penuh kasih sayang.

"Kau marah ya?"

"Tidak," ucap Sasuke datar. Matanya terpejam menikmati perlakuan Naruto yang sangat ia inginkan sejak tadi.

"Aku mencintaimu, kau tahu kan?" tangannya terus mengelus rambut Sasuke.

"Hn,"

"Selalu,"

"Hn,"

Naruto menunduk dan mencium bibir Sasuke sekilas.

"Jadi jangan cemburu,"

"Hn,"

"Apalagi sama kucing,"

"Hn,"

"Kau yang paling berharga untukku,"

"Hn, berhenti menggombal, Dobe,"

Dikecupnya kening Sasuke lama.

"Aku serius,"

"..."

:E:N:D:

Fujo paling ga bisa bikin fic panjang! (=.=)a

See you next fic

Tapi sebelum _back, mind to Review_?


End file.
